Rosen Wars: Revenge of the Plamz
Rosen Wars: Revenge of the Plamz is a new parody series by Benad361, depicting the adventures of Michael Rosen and Adolf Hitler in the parody universe, working together on an insidious scheme (to conquer said universe). Rosen Wars: The Antic Resistance is currently in production. Benad361 has released a preview of said parody. However, no further word has been said about the future of this series. In 2016, the series was mysteriously deleted. __TOC__ Plot summary Part 1 Part one begins with Mr Rosen explaining how he had a "bloody horrible" Christmas. He then went on to explain why - as he was tidying his house in 'Rosenland ("the fiercest country in the world!") Jedi master/Inspector Harrybo arrived, announcing that Rosen was under arrest for embezzling 100,000 tomatoes from the "Bank of Plums" to buy cocaine. A vicious lightsaber duel erupts, in which George, Melanie and Dave (Harrybo's accomplices) are slain in quick succession by Rosen's speedy swordplay, leaving him and Harrybo to engage in a vicious duel, just as Nazi German Fuhrer Adolf Hitler touches down outside to visit his old friend 'Mick'. As he enters, Harrybo disarms Rosen on the broken window ledge by kicking his lightsaber out of his hand, forcing him to back up against the broken ledge in terror. Hitler looks on, bewildered, as Harrybo announces that the "oppression of Rosen" will never return, and an enraged Michael shoots bolts of force lightening at Harrybo (which are deflected, and only caused Rosen yet more pain. He begs Hitler to stop him being killed. Harrybo announces that he will end Rosen's menace "once, and for all!" but Hitler (ironically) objects that he cannot just "execute an unarmed prisoner!" As Harrybo ignores his warning and swings his lightsaber, an agitated Hitler draws his, slicing off Harrybo's hand and rendering him defenceless. The opportunistic Rosen then hits him with blasts of lightening from the "unlimited" power of 'plamz', sending him flying out of the window to his death. A recomposed Rosen then informs Hitler that he is fulfilling his destiny, urging him to become his apprentice and "learn to use the dark side of the plamz." Surprisingly, Hitler meekly agrees, so long as he doesn't have to "pay a subscription" and gets a "cool Sith-Rosen title". Michael then names him as 'Darth Vikings', which Hitler thanks him for, declaring that it will "have to do", as he kneels before his bizarre new master. Part 2 Part two opens with Mr Rosen recalling that after the murder of Harrybo, he and his new apprentice tried to sort things out - in other words, stop Jedi attempts to kill him, arrest him, and other things. He then goes on to describe how there won't be anyone else capable of challenging the power of Darth Plamz, laughing disturbingly, before remembering that "Fegelein's little gang) (Antic Masters such as Fegelein and, presumably, Tukhachevsky) had tried to blow him up with a bomb. He begins to plan revenge (after scolding his apprentice) for laughing - plotting to have Darth Vikings kill all those in the bunker who could object to their plans, so they could use the Wehrmacht to conquer the Parody Universe. Hitler/Vikings readily agrees, and arrives back to the concerned (he had been gone without warning for two days) occupants of his bunker, planning to murder many of them. He explained his plans to Günsche, informing him of his new identity and his wish to kill Günsche, and many others. Günsche responds by mocking his new sith/Rosen name, causing Hitler to attack him with his lightsaber in fury. Günsche tears down the corridors into the other room, informing the others that Hitler plans to kill them, as ominous sounds of lightsaber slashes and ranting echo down the corridor... Part 3 Part three opens with Günsche phoning Erich Kempka in the garage below (as troops flee the upper levels of the bunker), urging him to evacuate the bunker, as Hitler (Darth Vikings) is massacring everyone on the floors above. Kempka asks if he can attempt to save them too, but Günsche insists that he save the others, and (selflessly) leave them. Meanwhile, Himmler and Fegelein have heard the warning, and meet in the garrage below. Himmler informs Fegelein that Soviet leader Joseph Stalin has called an emergency conference in response to Michael Rosen (now 'Emperor Rosentine' of the newly-formed 'Plam Empire)'s recent coup. Meanwhile, Speer arrives, claiming that the Emperor wants to see him. Himmler reassures him that he won't be killed as he feared, and leaves, claiming they are leaving before Vikings can get to them. Meanwhile, chaos reigns supreme in the bunker above, as Vikings brutally cuts down Magada Goebbels, Keitel, Mohnke, Weidling, and many others, without mercy. Jodl dies objecting, and Goebbels is saved until last, defiantly ranting at Vikings, until being slashed across the chest and killed instantly with Vikings' newly-upgraded lightsaber (now with a red blade). Shortly afterwards, the 'Plamwaffe' (the Empire's new air force) launches air raids all along the Soviet borders, as imperial troops begin a full-scale invasion of all surrounding nations. Tuhkachevsky informs the gathered conference members of this. Stalin claims he has a solution, saying that he dispatched informer Nikolai Yezhov, and Tukhachevsky's friend and fellow military leader Jan Gamarnik, in a helicopter to blow up the bunker. He goes to his radio/phone and is informed by Yezhov that he has reached the bunker. Stalin orders them to "fire when ready" and they open fire with a burst of antic bullets, causing minor damage to the bunker's shielding. Rosen is informed of the attack by the noises outside, and his apprentices' scanner, derisively claiming that he cannot be killed by a mere machine gun. Yezhov realizes that he cannot penetrate the bunker with bullets, and instead switches to antic missiles, causing the bunker more significant damage, and rubble to fall from the ceilings, much to the Emperor's horror (he seems to genuinely fear heavier weaponry). He eventually becomes angered, ordering Vikings to shoot it down, which he does, with an SAM missile launched from the control console. The helicopter crashes, and Stalin cannot get a response. It is assumed that both pilots are dead. However, it is later discovered that they both survived, but were later executed, despite attempts by Schenck and Müller to save them. Part 4 In retribution for the attempt on his life in the previous episode, Emperor Rosen orders the bombing of Moscow with fighters and V2 rockets. This forces the Free Parody Universe Alliance (the anti-Rosen alliance) to evacuate to Planet Tukhachevsky. In the process, the Death Plam (Rosen's secret weapon) blows up Stalin's escape ship on the orders of the Emperor himself, killing Stalin. However, they stop off on the Mikhail space station. There, a shocked Tukhachevsky reads Stalin's will, in which Stalin posthumously appoints him as head of the Free Parody Universe Alliance. However, the space station soons comes under attack by the Emperor's fleet. Fegelein realizes that none of their ships can outrun the Rosen-fighters, asking if anyone else has any good ideas. Mikhail declares that he has the "fastest ship in the Parody Universe" and so he, Traudl, Fegelein, Himmler and an unidentified guard (who is killed) flee to the hanger, fighting off Rosen's boarding forces as they go. Tukhachevsky personally fights off several droids and Rosen-troopers, alongside Himmler. Once inside the hangar, Mikhail notices that his ship is damaged, but claims it can still fly. However, at that moment. Emperor Rosen and Darth Vikings land their ship inside the hangar. Fegelein and Traudl engage them, as Tukhachevsky starts his ship. As the ship begins to leave the hangar, Fegelein orders his apprentice to leave on it as well. She jumps aboard and leaves him her lightsaber, as the ship leaves the hangar. Meanwhile, the ferocious fight carries on, until Fegelein brutally plunges his lightsaber into Vikings' kidney, gravely wounding him, and assuming him dead. However, he has enough strength to throw the emperor his lightsaber. Dual-wielding, the emperor then furiously attacks Fegelein, slaughtering him in seconds. Meanwhile Tukhachevsky's ship successfully evades the Rosen-fighers, and jumps into hyperspace. Shortly afterwards, on a newly-conquered earth, Emperor Rosen reviews his new army alongside his new war minister, the turncoat Albert Speer, who he calls a "fucking genius" for creating his new army. He then remarks that the army's next stop is: the Antic System (the solar system containing the key antic planets in the Parody Universe). Part 5 By now, the Free Parody Universe Alliance is badly losing the war against Emperor Rosen's Plam Empire. At their new HQ on Planet Fegelein, Tukhachevsky is briefed on the situation, being informed that the Emperor's fleet is waiting to attack Planet Tukhachevsky (home of the Antic Temple) and no help will be coming. He orders Himmler to prepare the defences. Meanwhile, Emperor Rosen (accompanied by Gerda Christian) arrives on the planet and marches into the temple, slaying the guards. Bounty-hunter Hanna Reitsch has also sneaked into the temple. She receives a message from Rosen's transmitter, indicating that a gunship is incoming, and things are going as planned. Himmler and various other antic masters contfront Rosen; Himmler orders him to go no further. Suddenly a gunship crashes through the walls of the temple, collapsing pillars and causing carnage. It comes to rest just behind Rosen. The hatch opens and reveals Lord Vikings and a squad of sith/Rosen warriors, and Rosen troopers. Chaos subsequently reigns in the temple; antic masters attack the invaders, and the invaders respond with brutal force. Emperor Rosen, Grand Master Himmler, and other leaders directly participate in the battles, cutting down dozens of their enemies on both sides. Gerda attempts to shoot Himmler, only for Himmler to use the power of antics to slam her into a pillar and kill her. He then directly duels with Rosen, who drives him back with powerful lightsaber strikes. Himmler slays two more of Rosen's knights before engaging Rosen again, avoiding his lightsaber throws and attempts to pin him down. As they exchange words and blows, Himmler knocks Rosen in the face with his elbow, and spins round to deliver the killing blow. However, Rosen moves faster, impaling Himmler and killing him. Rosen's fleet then move into the skies, bombing and strafing the temple area as Rosen walks away from the carnage. Meanwhile, Admiral Traudl Junge's FPUA fleet encounters the fleet that Rosen sent to attack Planet Fegelein, which is under the command of Admiral Assad (consisting of cruisers and fighters). After a brief verbal exchange, a heavy battle ensues between Traudl's maneuverable, lightly-armed ships, and Assad's heavy cruisers (which launch dozens of Syrian starfighters at her fleet, obliterating much of it). Eventually, Traudl's fleet destroy's Assad's command ship and his fleet scatters. However the Admiral survived; and deliberately causes a chunk of his ship to ram into Traudl's command ship in a suicidal move. Traudl is fatally injured, and Captain Willenbrock attempts to carry her to safety. However, their ship explodes. Meanwhile, Tukhy is harshly grilled by the alliance council (especially by the Romanian delegation, Ion Antonescu and Nicolae Ceausescu) on his conduct of the war. Much arguing results, with Tukhachevsky having to personally shout-down the others to calm the chaos. He then speaks to Antonescu alone; Antonescu guarantees his fellow Marshal of his loyalty. Tukhy then reveals that his plan is to deal a fatal blow to the Empire by assassinating the Emperor's key asset: Lord Vikings (despite the fact that Antonescu and Yegorov object to this). However, Antonescu proves to be a traitor - he is later seen rifling through Tukhy's plans, and emailing them to Rosen. Rosen recieves the plans, and rudely orders Vikings to hunt down the plotters, and slay them all. Later (after being caught in the act) Antonescu tries to prove to the council that he isn't a spy. Khamis Gaddafi asks him to shake on this promise. However, Antonescu becomes irritated and shoots Khamis dead instead, with a single shot fired from his concealed pistol. Gaddafi cries out in horror when he sees his son die. Tuhhachevsky then turns round and shoots Antonescu with his antic shotgun, causing him to slam into a bookcase (and thus killing him). Part 6 Lord Rosen begins a final offensive against Planet Fegelein - the last planet in the Parody Universe to hold out against his tyranny. Meanwhile, Tukhachevsky, his apprentice, and his strike team press on with his plan to ambush Rosen's apprentice on Planet Fegelfar, in his hangar when he least expects it. However, Rosen informed Lord Vikings of the plan (thanks to his spy, the late Antonescu), and he ambushes their ambush. A vicious duel breaks out for hours, as Tukhy's strike team (led by Eva) flees in a cowardly manner. Tukhachevsky's apprentice Werner Hartenstein is brutally slaim by Lord Vikings, before Tukhachevsky is pushed into a huge, bottomless vent, where he clings onto a piece of the side for dear life. Eventually, he manages to pluck up the strength (with the help of the spirit of Soviet leader Joseph Stalin) to jump up from the huge vent that he has been pushed into, and surprise his enemy - he cuts Darth Vikings in two, and the screaming Sith/Rosen lord plummets to the bottom of the shaft, where he presumably meets his demise. As the two powerful navies of the two opposing factions engage each other in the skies above Planet Fegelein, in the last stand of the antic forces, can Tukhachevsky gives a courageous, spirited speech, urging everyone to fight to defend the last free planet in the Antic System. To be continued... Characters Settings List of episodes Gallery Dolfy and Rosen.jpg|'Darth Plamz' (left), and 'Darth Vikings' (right) sith Hitler.jpg|Hitler as 'Darth Vikings', Rosen's Sith apprentice. gamarnik and yezhov.jpg|Gamarnik and Yezhov Darth Rosen weilding two lightsabers.png|"Hmm..." ~Darth Plamz Rosen vs Fegelein.jpg|Emperor Rosen and Fegelein fight to the death... Category:Feature-length Parodies Category:Completed parodies